FUTARI
by Sharohana
Summary: Dalam hidupmu, kau punya dua pilihan. Menyerah atau berjuang? dan dalam kisah ini, aku Nohara Rin yang menyerah pada hidupku dan Uchiha Obito yang memperjuangkan hidupnya./ Schoolife ObiRin/ SorryforbadSummaries


Jika harga diriku ini dapat digambarkan, maka harga diriku itu adalah secarik kertas dengan angka seratus yang tertera di atasnya atau papan nama nilai dengan namaku yang berada di posisi pertama. Jika kebahagianku ini digambarkan, maka kebahagianku ini adalah ketika kedua orangtuaku dan guruku memujiku dengan berkata "Aku bangga padamu" sehingga tanpa sadar bibirku menyunggingkan senyuman tulus yang jarang kutunjukan kepada siapapun, serta teman-teman yang selalu membuatku melupakan segala beban di pundakku ini.

Namun saat ini, aku telah kehilangan harga diri dan kebahagianku dengan gagalnya aku masuk ke sekolah impianku. _Akatsuki Koukou,_ sekolah unggulan dengan peringkat pertama di seluruh Jepang. Aku memejamkan mataku, membiarkan airmataku mengalir di pipiku. Segala kenangan dan masa depan yang telah kuharapkan selama bertahun-tahun, harus hancur dalam satu hari . Angin laut berhembus seolah menertawakan kepedihanku. Deburan ombak seolah menyatu dengan suara detak jantungku yang tak karuan.

" _Menjadi sempurna adalah kewajibanmu, ingatlah selalu menjadi yang pertama"_

Maaf _kaa-san, tou-san_ aku gagal menjadi yang kalian harapkan. Aku tak bisa menjadi posisi pertama saat ini. Aku gagal Kaa-san, tou-san.

" _Kau hanyalah produk gagal bahkan kau kalah dari Mitarashi Anko"_

Iya, aku memang produk gagal. Segala yang kuperjuangkan selalu berakhir dengan kegagalan. Aku gagal menang di kompetisi musik klasik tahun lalu, gagal menjadi juara pertama dalam olimpiade Sains Nasional, gagal mendapat nilai 100 di ujian akhir, dan aku telah gagal telah masuk ke sekolah impian yang telah kuharapkan sejak aku sekolah dasar. Enyahlah tamparan keras dan lemparan buku latihan soal yang telah kuterima setiap hari. Aku memang pantas mendapatkannya, bahkan aku yakin negara ini tidak akan menerima produk gagal sepertiku.

" _Dasar lemah"_

Aku lemah, jika aku tidak lemah maka aku tidak akan menangis, meraung, tertawa dan berdiri di tepi lautan seperti saat ini. Aku meremas kertas-kertas dengan angka 90 yang tertera diatasnya, merobeknya kecil-kecil dan melepaskan mereka di lautan lepas. Aku menatap serpihan-serpihan kertas tersebut, mereka telah kubebaskan hari ini. Mereka yang selalu menjadi kambing hitam kemarahan kedua orangtuaku, kali ini kubebaskan. Aku memejamkan mataku semakin erat, membiarkan angin menerpa, dan kali ini aku membiarkan tubuhku terjun ke lautan bebas. Aku Nohara Rin, memutuskan untuk bebas dari "Dunia ini".

FUTARI

Disclaimer : Naruto Shippuden Masashi Kishimoto

Character : Nohara Rin x Uchiha Obito

Author note : Author minta maaf jika karakter OOC atau ada kesalahan lainnya...

Aku membuka mataku perlahan, seberkas sinar yang menyilaukan mataku seolah menyambut kehadiranku ini. Aku tersenyum getir, inikah dunia yang baru? Dunia yang membebaskanku dari segala beban yang selama ini terus menghantuiku? Atau ini adalah dunia dimana aku disiksa karena telah menyerah pada kehidupanku sendiri, disaat banyak orang yang berjuang untuk mempertahankan hidupnya? Aku menghirup nafasku dalam-dalam, rasanya seperti ada udara yang terus berhembus walau aku tak menghirup nafasku. Tunggu, ini di akhirat atau di...

"Kau sudah sadar rupanya,Nohara-san"

Rumah sakit.

Aku tak menjawab pertanyaan manusia berbaju putih itu. Kepalaku terlalu pusing untuk menjawabnya. "Nohara-san?" ulangnya sembari memasang stetoskop di telinganya, kemudian menempelkannya di dadaku. "Aku di rumah sakit?" tebakku tak menggubris pertanyaan sang dokter. Dokter bersurai putih itu mengangguk, "Kurasa kau sehat-sehat saja Nohara-san, bersyukurlah ada orang yang menyelamatkanmu tadi siang" katanya sembari melepaskan stetoskopnya. "Siapa yang menyelamatkanku?"

"Pacarmu? Atau temanmu? Yang jelas ia menemanimu di rumah sakit dan mengenakan seragam yang sama denganmu" aku menggeleng tak mengerti, sejujurnya tadi aku memang membolos di acara pembukaan murid baru. Aku telah merencanakan ''pembebasan''ku ini di pantai agar aku bisa mati tanpa membuat orang lain repot denganku. Jika aku menabrakan diri atau terjun dari gedung, maka darahku akan membuat orang lain kesulitan membersihkannya dan bentukku pun akan tak terlihat lagi. Lebih baik menenggelamkan diri di lautan menjadi makanan ikan dibanding menjadi pemandangan yang menjijikan.

Dokter itu melepaskan selang oksigen di hidungku. Aku bersyukur yang dipasang tadi adalah selang oksigen, bukan infus. Setidaknya aku tidak harus merasakan sakitnya saat jarum infus itu dicabut. "Kenapa aku bisa disini sensei? Bukankah rumah sakit ini cukup jauh dari pantai?" tanyaku sambil bangkit mengubah posisiku menjadi duduk.

"Dia menelfon ambulans lalu menemanimu sampai saat ini, dalam keadaan kalian berdua basah kuyup. Dia berkata bahwa kau tenggelam dan pingsan." Ujarnya mendudukan dirinya di sampingku. "Setahuku, Konoha Koukou sedang mengadakan upacara pembukaan bagi murid baru. Kau mengapa ke pantai? Apa kalian bolos dan berkencan?" tanyanya menyeringai.

Aku memasang wajah ekspresi tak suka. "Jujur saja _sensei_ , saya sendiri memang bolos ke acara pembukaan dan pergi ke **pantai sendirian tanpa seorang pun menemani saya** " tukasku menekankan kata sendirian. "Dan saya sendiri tidak tahu bahwa ada laki-laki yang berseragam sama dengan saya di pantai. Saya juga tidak tahu bahwa ia menyelamatkan saya ketika saya menerjunkan diri." Dokter itu memandangku dengan lamat-lamat "Apa kau berniat bunuh diri nona kecil?"tanyanya.

"Maaf itu bukan urusan Sensei" ketusku, ia menghela nafas kemudian memberikan ponsel kepadaku. "Ini ponselmu, awalnya kami senang ternyata ponselmu itu ternyata anti air. Kami mencoba menghubungi orangtuamu, tapi ternyata ponselmu dipassword dan tak ada nomor yang masuk dalam listmu" ujarnya. "Jika kau ingin menemui penyelamatmu, maka dia ada di ruang administrasi. Kau kuperingati nona kecil..." Aku menerima ponsel itu dengan dingin.

"Apapun masalah yang menimpamu, janganlah kau pernah berpikir bunuh diri dapat menyelesaikan semuanya. Ingat, disaat kau berpikir untuk mengakhiri hidupmu, ada banyak orang diluar sana yang berjuang mempertahankan hidupnya."katanya memperingatkan. Aku mengangguk lemah, dalam hidupku banyak sekali masalah yang tak berujung. Kemanakah arah aku pergi? Jika dunia ini tak membutuhkanku?jika orang-orang sudah memandangku rendah? Manakah jawaban doaku selama ini? Aku tersenyum getir,mencoba tuk mengatakan sesuatu. " _Arigatou sensei_ " kataku lirih.

Ruang administrasi ini begitu sunyi. Tidak ada orang yang banyak berlalu-lalang, hanya segelintir orang yang datang kemudian keluar setelah menyelesaikan urusan mereka. Bangku-bangku panjang yang kosong berjejer rapi membentuk barisan. Suara goresan pena,siaran televisi dan gesekan kertas, menjadi musik di ruang yang senyap ini. Hembusan udara dari pendingin udara ini membuat kulitku seperti tertusuk. Aku mengeratkan baju lengan panjangku, dan menelisik kemanakah "Sang Penyelamat(perusak)" itu berada.

Aku menelusuri tiap bangku administrasi itu, siapa tahu dia ada. Memang aneh caraku, tapi maklumilah karena penglihatanku sendiri sebenarnya buruk. Langkahku terhenti ketika menemukan seorang pemuda bersurai hitam tengah berdiri di sudut ruangan dan memeras blazer Konoha Koukou dengan plastik yang digantungkan di paku tembok sebagai wadah airnya. Apa ia kakak kelas? Atau murid baru? Kenapa dia bisa membolos acara pembukaan sama sepertiku? Aku terkekeh, caranya sungguh gila untuk memeras blazer basah di ruang administrasi. "Kau..." aku memanggilnya, ia langsung menoleh kearahku.

PLAK!

Lebih gila lagi untuk seorang yang telah menyelamatkanmu harus kau tampar karena kegilaanmu sendiri. Aku memasang wajah dinginku sebaik-baiknya. "Kenapa menyelamatkanku?!"

Ia memasang wajah tak terima, "Kau sudah kuselamatkan lalu kau menamparku?!mana terimakasih untuku?!" bentaknya.

"Itu sendiri karena kau telah menyelamatkanku yang sedang mencoba untuk bunuh diri! Kau pikir aku senang begitu?! Tentu saja tidak!apa kata orangtuaku nanti kalau aku membolos acara pembukaan?! Apa kata orang-orang nanti? Apa kata teman-teman? Apa kata.. apa kata.." aku tak bisa menyembunyikan perasaanku saat ini, airmataku tumpah ketika mencoba untuk menceritakannya. Hei, dia orang yang tak kukenal? Mengapa aku ingin menceritakannya?

"A,aku minta maaf jika membuatmu menangis. Tapi sungguh, badanku langsung bergerak ketika melihatmu terjun ke lautan bebas. Ditambah lagi kau adalah murid Konoha Koukou juga! " ia menangkupkan kedua tangannya, matanya terpejam. Sepertinya ia benar-benar menyesal telah membentakku. "Tak apa" kataku sambil menyeka airmataku. Ia tak bersalah, akunya saja yang terlalu bodoh untuk menamparnya karena menggagalkan rencanaku.

"Oh iya, berapa biayanya? Akan kuganti uang adiministrasinya. Terimakasih juga telah menyelamatkanku" ujarku tulus. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya, "Tak perlu, uang itu tak sebanding dengan keselamatanmu" ia tersenyum lembut kearahku. Tangan besarnya mengelus pucuk rambut coklatku dengan lembut. Aku memejamkan mataku, merasakan lembutnya tangan besar itu mengelus pucuk rambutku yang sedikit basah. Perlahan, ia mendekatkan kepalaku ke arah dada bidangnya dan merengkuhku dengan lembut. Anehnya aku tidak melawan, aku justru sangat menikmati pelukan hangatnya.

Membenamkan wajahku di dadanya serta melingkarkan kedua tanganku di pinggangnya. Hangat. Rasanya hangat. Ada aroma khas tersendiri yang tercium dari tubuhnya. Bagai sebuah candu, aku terus menghirup aroma tersebut dan mempererat pelukanku. Aku memang baru bertemu denganya, namun aku tak ingin ia pergi. Egois memang, tapi itulah kenyataanya, Jantungku dan jantungnya yang berdetak keras menjadi musik pengiring kisah kita. Kedua tangannya merengkuh pinggangku, kepalanya mencium pucuk rambutku. Terlalu dalam rasanya untuk kami yang baru pertama kali bertemu.

Apakah ini nafsu? Atau cinta? Entahlah, hanya Tuhan dan diri kami masing-masing yang tahu. "Maaf aku kelepasan" ucapnya melepas pelukannya. Aku kecewa, namun berusaha menyembunyikan perasaanku. "Kau mirip dengan seseorang" katanya pelan.

"Mirip?" aku memiringkan kepalaku tak mengerti. "Ah, lupakan. Lebih kau ganti baju rumah sakit itu dengan baju ini. Aku sudah membelikannya untukmu" ia memberikan kantung kertas berisi baju baru itu kepadaku. Padahal ia sendiri, tidak berganti baju sekalipun.

Harusnya saat ini aku sedang pulang dari bimbel kemudian pulang ke 'rumah kesayanganku' lalu belajar hingga jam 12 malam. Namun ada kegilaan lagi yang kulakukan saat ini. Pulang malam setelah membolos sekolah , memakai baju kebesaran yang bukan punyaku, serta naik kereta bersama laki-laki yang tak kukenal sekalipun.(Dan bersyukurlah kali ini penumpang kereta sangat sedikit).

"Aku Nohara Rin" kataku membuka pembicaraan. Walau sejujurnya aku tak berniat membuka pembicaraan sama sekali, tapi tetap saja rasanya tidak sopan jika kau tidak berbicara pada 'Sang Penolong'mu.

"Aku sudah tahu, aku sudah melihatnya pada kartu pelajarmu" sahutnya. Memang bodoh aku, sudah jelas ia pasti tahu namaku. Ia yang duduk diseberangku, tak menatapku sama sekali. Menopang dagunya dan menatap kosong ke arah luar jendela. Aku menghela nafasku, "Aku tahu itu. Tak sopan rasanya jika aku tidak memperkenalkan diri dan mengetahui namamu" kataku.

"Jadi, Siapa namamu?"

Ia menatapku, kemudian mengeluarkan senyum khasnya. "Uchiha Obito. Namaku Uchiha Obito" sahutnya. Tanpa sadar, bibirku menyunggingkan senyuman. Bukan senyuman paksa yang selama ini kutunjukan. Melainkan senyuman yang benar-benar tulus dari dalam hati. "Senang bertemu denganmu, Uchiha-kun" kataku tersenyum.

"Ah iya, mengapa kau tidak datang ke upacara pembukaan? Uchiha-kun?" ia hanya menggaruk tengkuknya dan mengeluarkan cengiran lebar ketika mendengar pertanyaanku. "Aku tersesat dan mengikutimu, namun bukannya ke sekolah ternyata kau malah ke pantai." Wajahnya sedikit memerah karena malu.

"Kau tersesat?" ia mengangguk. "GPSku mendadak kacau, aku juga lupa mencatat arah sekolah." Aku mengangguk-angguk mengerti, mungkin ia berasal dari luar kota? "Apa kau berasal dari luar kota?"tanyaku. Ia tampak seperti mengingat-ngingat sesuatu, ia langsung mengeluarkan sebuah buku catatan dari blazer yang kini sudah lumayan kering lalu membukanya. "Luntur.."Keluhnya kecewa. Mengeluarkan ponselnya yang ternyata batereinya sudah habis. Dia terlihat kecewa dan kebingungan.

"Mungkin? Atau tidak? Aku tak ingat" cengirnya. Aneh, bagaimana ia bisa tak ingat tentang hal semacam itu? "Oh iya, Rumahmu dimana?" Uchiha mengeluarkan dompetnya, mengeluarkan kartu pelajarnya. "Di perumahan _Ichika "_ katanya sembari membaca kartu pelajarnya. "Aku tahu. Aku juga disitu, ternyata kita adalah tetangga" seruku. "Aku bahkan tidak tahu kalau kau adalah tetanggaku!"

"Kau tetanggaku?" Uchiha menatapku tak percaya. "Tentu saja! Rumahku di Ichika juga, tapi jujur saja rasanya sebelumnya aku tidak pernah melihatmu?" aku kebingungan, ia tetanggaku tapi kenapa aku tidak pernah melihatnya? Apa aku yang terlalu fokus belajar serta bimbel sehingga menjadi ansos? Atau Uchiha sendiri yang tak pernah keluar rumah?

"Ano..sebenarnya aku pun lupa arah aku pulang, hehe"

"Berikan kartu pelajarmu Uchiha-kun, aku akan mengantarmu setelah kita sampai."

Aneh rasanya jika perempuanlah yang mengantar laki-laki ke itulah kenyataan sekarang, aku mengantar seorang laki-laki pulang ke rumahnya. Walau ia memaksaku untuk menginap di rumahnya, aku menolaknya. Kami berjalan dibawah langit yang dipenuhi oleh bintang, lampu jalan yang menyinari kegelapan, keheningan yang sangat sunyi. Percayalah padaku, perumahan ini akan sangat sunyi jika malam sudah tiba,sekalipun masih belum larut.

"Kita sudah sampai" ucapku menghentikan langkahku. Aku tak menyangka, rumah kita hanya berbeda tiga rumah.

"Arigatou" ucapnya. "Kau yakin tidak ingin menginap?ini sudah malam" tanyanya khawatir.

"Tidak, rumahku dekat denganmu. Hanya beda tiga rumah setelah rumahmu."

"Tak apa, aku akan mengantarmu" paksanya.

Aku terkekeh,"Tidak usah Uchiha-kun, kau akan tersesat lagi nanti. Jaa-ne" ucapku melambaikan tanganku dan pergi meninggalkannya.

Aku berdiri di depan pintu rumah ini. Bagi orang lain ini adalah rumahku, tapi bagiku ini adalah neraka. "Oh,Sudah pulang?" Seseorang yang membuka pintu yang tak lain adalah _Kaa-san_ ku menyambutku dengan ketus. Ia menarik lenganku dengan kasar ke dalam rumah, membantingku di lantai. Tak lupa memukul dengan pukulan bertubi-tubi.

"SEKOLAHMU MENELFONKU KAU TIDAK ADA DI PEMBUKAAN! BERANINYA KAU MEMBOLOS DAN PULANG MALAM!" badanku telah mati rasa, pukulan seperti ini sudah biasa.

"KAU GAGAL, GAGAL,GAGAL!" _Kaa-san_ melempariku dengan buku soal tebal yang baru dibelinya. "KERJAKAN SOAL INI DAN KAU BOLEH TIDUR" terakhir, yang hanya kulihat hanyalah gelap.

TBC

 **Perkenalkan, nama saya Sharohana, salam kenal:) ini adalah fict pertama saya, dan saya harap kalian menyukainya. Saya minta maaf jika ada kesalahn di beberapa penulisan serta karakter yang ooc. Jangan lupa Reviewnya^^**


End file.
